Starting All Over
by Dawn Rochelle Salyers
Summary: Natalie and Sam get alot closer until Natalie panicks and everything went bad. Natalie begins to fall apart. Her life is in jeporardy. Her pain gets worse. She thinks of suicide. Will she make it? Or will she join Jacob, her previous boyfriend?


**Starting All Over**

_ Natalie stands alone in this pitchblack room. She was scared. She tries to speak. "Hello-o, anyone-e here?" She started to walk to find light somewhere. "Hello, you there?" Her voice ehcoed. She kept walking. Then she heard whispering. She stopped. "Hello?" The the lights turned on automatically. She jumped. Then she spotted Sam. She was confused. He came towards her and kissed her over and over. She kissed back then she opened her eyes. She saw Jacob. She pushed away. Jacob look furious. Natalie looked back at Sam. He started to speak. "Natalie, you need to choose. Me or him?" Natalie didn't understand. "But why?" Sam helpd her hand. "You aren't over him. Its either me or him?" Natalie shook her head and let go of him. "I am over him!" She screamed. Then Sam turned around. He started to walk away. Natalie screamed. "Come back, Sam!" He wouldn't listen. Then he faded away. Jacob walked towards her. He was angry. Natalie looked back at him. He started to yell. "How could you do this to me, Natalie! You let me die you son of a bitch!" He shoved her and she fell. Natalie screamed. He raised his voice even louder. "How could you ever forget me. How could you leave me and fall in love with someone else. I thought you loved me?" Natalie cried and screamed even louder. "I did love you. It's not my fault. You let me go!" Jacob slapped her and she started to bleed out of her nose. Natalie wiped the blood off her nose. She started to panick. She tried to get up. But Jacob picked her up and threw her across the room. Jacob's anger was killing her. "It is your fault! I am dead because of you! How could you!" Natalie begged for him to stop. She sobbed and cried for help. Nothing would help. Was this a dream? "I'm sorry, Jake!" She screamed. Jacob wouldn't accept the appolizgy. He grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Jacob had that evil smile on his face. "It's your turn to die, Natalie." She kicked in the private area and he fell to the ground. She got loose and she ran as fast as she could. Jacob got up so fast and got to her and grabbed her. She screamed so loud anyone could hear. "SAM!"_

"SAM!" Natalie screamed. Jason and Sam heard her. They ran up the stairs really fast. They find her asleep screaming. Jason sits on the bed and shakes her hard. Natalie raises up from her bed and breathes heavily. She started to cry. Jason holds her tight. "What happened, Natalie?" Natalie sobbed. "I-I-I don't kn-o-ow-w. Sam." Sam sat next to Natalie. He put his hands on her face. "I am right here." He hugs her. "Shhhh, I am right here, Natalie. Everything will be okay." Natalie calmed down alittle. Jason got up and looked at Natalie. Then he looked at Sam. Sam wondered what was wrong. So did Jason. "She had a panick attack. Should we take her to the hospital?" Jason asked. Natalie took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She got and went to the bathroom. She locked the door. Jason begin to whisper to Sam. "She yelled your name." Sam smiled. "Yeah I guess so. Is she going to be okay. It look like she was going to die." Jason told Sam he would be right back. He went downstairs. Then Sam walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Natalie told him to wait a few minutes. Sam backed up and waited. Natalie fell to the floor gently. She started to cry in her hands. Then she heard Jacob's angry voice yelling in her head._"It's your fault, I died. I thought you loved me. How could you leave me to Sam!" _Then Natalie got up and rested her hands on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, so she opened the door and took some pills to take. It keeps her from having bad dreams and helping her sleep more. Jason walked up stairs. "Sam, is she okay?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Natalie opened the bathroom door and looked at Jason and Sam. "I am fine. Please don't worry about me." They nodded. Natalie passed tham in the hallway and walked into her room. She wanted to go back to sleep. Jason and Sam followed her. "Here's your water." Jason said quietly. Sam tried to kiss her goodnight. She rejected. Sam was confused. Natalie sighed. "Sorry I am just tired. Can I go back to sleep?" Jason told Sam to come with him. Sam followed him downstairs. He looked back at Natalie. He was deeply worried about her. He thinks he would loose her. "There's something wrong with Natalie. I know it for sure." Sam stated. Jason sighed. "I don't know, Sam. But don't worry, I'll watch her. She wants to sleep right now. Let's respect that." Sam agreed. Then Jason told him he should go since it's late and his brother Dean is at home waiting for him. Sam said, "okay." He walked towards the door and said goodbye. Jason shut the door. He walked up the stairs into Natalies room. He wanted to make sure she okay. He found her sound asleep. So he sat in the chair and fell asleep.

The next morning, Natalie woke up and found her brother in a chair asleep. She rolled her eyes. She kinda smiled then left the room. She walked down the stairs then the phone rang. She ran to the kitchen and picked the phone up. "Hello?" It was Sam. "Natalie?" Natalie dropped the phone. She started to breathe heavily again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. The phone kept saying, "Natalie, you there? Hello?" over and over again. Natalie washed her face slowly and looked at her self in the mirror. She was curious of what is wrong with her. She whispered to herself, "What happening?" Her eyes got tears in them. She put the seat down and sat on the toliet. She buried her face in her hands. The she heard creaking above her. But she ignored it. Natalie remembered what happened last night. She totally forgot. _"Help! Somebody, help meeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed. Jacob threw her across the room. "How could you let me die?" _ Jason looked in the kitchen and saw the phone on the floor. "Natalie? Where are you?" The he walked in the bathroom slowly. He saw her crying. He got down on his knees and put his hand on her back. Natalie jumped. She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Jason handed her a tissue. "What is wrong with you, Natalie? You're falling apart." Jason aksed her quietly. Natalie pushed him away. She walked out of the bathroom angry. Jason told her to wait. She didn't want to listen. She grabbed her coat and went out the door. She needed some fresh air. Jason ran after her. He grabbed her. "You are not going anywhere. Remember last time? Natalie stop, please." Natalie got upset she started to cry. "Let me go. Please, Jason. I can't do this anymore." She sobbed. Then Natalie slipped out of his arms. She ran as fast as she could. Just like in her scary dream, tried to run away from Jacob. Jason ran inside and called Sam right away. Sam picked up. "Natalie?" "No she's gone. You need to get here now." "What? She's gone? I'm on my way!" Sam said. Jason put down the phone. He sat in the kitchen thinking of a way why Natalie is like this.

Natalie was still running. She got tired so she sat down at a bus stop. She also was still crying. She wanted to end her worthless life. She didn't want to feel anymore pain. She wished she could be free from her bad memories. She got up and she kept running and she crossed the street and she almost got hit by a black impaula. She frozed. She felt light-headed. Sam was in that car. He reconized the person as Natalie. He got out of the car and and raced to her. She passed out in his arms. Sam wanted to call 911. He didn't know what to do. People surrounded him and there were people honking at the driver which is Dean. Dean rolled down the window. "Hey Sam! Bring her in the car and we will drive her to the hospital." Sam picked her up gently and put her in the backseat. They turned around and drove her to the hospital as fast as they could.

Sam ran into the hospital with Natalie in his arms. Dean followed him. "Help, somebody help!" Sam yelled. He laid her on the floor in front of the enterance. Doctors ran to Natalie and broght a hospital bed. They lifted her onto the bed gently. They rushed her to the E.R. Then one doctor turned around and looked at Sam, "What happened to Natalie?" Sam frowned. "You know her? She ummmm, I don't really know. We got a call from her brother saying she ran away. And we almost hit her. Then she just fainted." The doctor shook his head. "I am John Carter. I've known Natalie for a long time. Well it's a long story so I'll tell you later. Call her brother, now." Dr. Carter walked away into the E.R. to help the other doctors with Natalie. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's cell number. It kept ringing over and over until he finally answered. "Sam, where are you?" Sam answered back quickly. "Jason, you need to get to the hospital, now. Natalie is in the emergency room." Jason paused. "W-what? What happened? I'm on my way." Sam pushed the end button on his phone. Then he looked at Dean, he was about to cry. Dean told him everything is going to be okay. He was worried something was really wrong. They were still standing in the middle of the hospital enterance. The they walked over to the waiting room and sat down to wait for the news and Jason.

Jason drove to the hospital as fast as he could. Then his phone rang. He picked it up. "What!" Jason said angrily. The man laughed. "Something wrong, Jason?" Jason's eyes widen. "Micheal? What the hell?" Micheal laughed again. "Yup. So how is Natalie?" Jason took a sharp turn and almost hit a car. He saved himself from hitting it. "You did this to Natalie or at least you know about it somehow! What did you do!" Jason started to yell. Micheal sighed. "Natalie is not supposed to be with Sam. Or at least not yet. I don't know. I heard rumors about her future." Jason took a deep breathe and pulled up in the hospital enterance. He got out of the car quickly. "That has nothing to do with what happened. What the fuck happened?" "I didn't do anything but made the dreams happen. The rest is on you. Natalie ended up in the hospital because of what she did, not me." Jason mumbled, "What dreams?" Micheal hung up. Jason threw his phone. Then he punched the brick wall. His hand started to bleed. He sighed. Then he picked up his broken phone and threw it in the dumpster.

He ran into the enterance. Jason looked around til he found Dr. Carter talking to Sam and Dean. He ran to the waiting room. They all looked at him sadly. "Is she okay?" Jason asked. Dr. Carter nodded. "She'll be fine. Whatever she is going through needs to end. It's killing her. She had an overdose of some drug. Do you know anything about this?" Jason shook his head no. Then he wanted to see her. Dr. Carter continued talking. "She's stable. You guys can see her. But keep the pressure off of her." They agreed. Then they all walked in the room. Natalie was on an ivy and a breathing tube. She wasn't awake. Jason walked slowly and sat down in the chair right next to the bed. "How could this happen? I mean, I don't get it. Is there any demon involved?" Sam wondered. Jason turned around and got up. "Yeah there is. The demon that told me to kill Natalie." "What!" Sam said suprisively. Jason rolled his eyes. "Yup. He caused this, well part of it. He gave her dreams. I don't know anything else. Then he said Natalie caused the rest or something. I don't know. Only Natalie does."

Natalie spinned around. She kept thinking this is another on of her dreams. She hoped it wasn't. She started to cry. "Hello?" A man appeared in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I?" The man answered her. "I am Ricky Underwood. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I didn't really want to meet you this way. Come with me. And this isn't a dream." She took his hand. He asked her for her name. "I'm Natalie. Where am I?" Ricky stopped. He heard something. Then he looked around the room quickly. "We got to go, now!" He took her hand and ran really fast. They both disappeared. Natalie and Ricky was taken to the hospital room where she is right now. She saw her brother, Sam, and Dean. The she looked at herself with the breathing tube through her mouth. She let go of Ricky. "Am I going to be okay?" Ricky walked past her. Then he turned around and faced her. He looked into her eyes. "I don't know, Natalie. There's only one way to find out." Natalie frowned. "Where are we? Why are you here with me?" Ricky had a confused expression on his face. Then he remembered. He gasped. He looked at Natalie again. "I don't really know. I think I got into a car accident. My parents, I got to find them." Natalie told him to wait. She pulled his arm. "Wait, I think I know where we are. I am in a coma and here with you so that might mean you are too since you said you were in a car accident." Ricky nodded, "Yeah, I am in here somewhere." Natalie let go of him and followed him. They looked at all the floors. Ricky ran in the hallway and ran through doctors. Natalie was so confused about all this. Ricky stopped. His face expression changed. Natalie looked in the room. There Ricky lying there wit a breathing tube in his mouth too. She took a look at Ricky. Ricky had tears running down his face. She took his hand. "What happened, Ricky?" "My parents were driving. We were going out to dinner. I don't remember anything else." He said slowly. He wanted to look for his parents. He ran out the room and ran down the hallway. He saw three doctors in a room covering two dead bodies. He ran in there and tried to see who that was. It was his parents. Ricky couldn't take it. He covered his mouth and sobbed loudly. "No, No, No, how could-d this-s-s happen?" He buried his face in the wall. Natalie look at the bodies. It reminded her of her parents when they died in the fire. Natalie rubbed Ricky's shoulders gently. He turned around and hugged her tight. Natalie started to cry as well. "I'm sorry Ricky. I really am." He said it was okay. He just still couldn't understand how could this happen.

"We can't just sit here and wait for her now. We need some answers now!" Sam said loudly. Jason agreed. "But there isn't nothing we can do." Sam screamed then he punched the wall in. Dean pulled him back. "Are you out of your flipping mind!" Sam rolled his eyes. Dr. Carter walked in the room. He gasped. "Ummm, what happened?" Sam scoffed then he left the room. Jason stood up, "Sam punched the wall. Don't ask why. Because I don't even know." Dr. Carter was kinda confused. "Ok? I'll get the janitor to fix that later. Natalie should wake up any minute. Give her another hour and if she doesn't, page me." Jason shook his head. "Dr. Carter?" He lifted his head. "What, Dean?" Dean laughed, "Ummm do you think there's any chicken around here? Or, or hot chicks?" Dr Carter sighed. "Not telling, sir. I gotta run." Dean moaned. "Not fair!" Jason smiled. "Dude, you got issues." "Ha, ha, ha." Dean laughed again. Jason stopped laughing, "Yeah Sam's right we can't just sit here and do nothing." Dean nodded, 'I know. Let's go find him and we can figure it out from there."

Ricky and Natalie was sitting in a dark room laying there together. "How are you feeling, Ricky?" He said he was okay. Natalie nodded. "Natalie? Why are you here?" She took a deep breath. "It's a very long story. I really don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is running away from my brother and I crossed the street and I almost got hit by my boyfriend I guess or my friend I should say. The he saw me then I just fainted in the middle of the street. I don't know what's wrong with me. I never figured that out. I'm sorry am I talking to much?" Ricky laughed, "No I lke listening." Natalie laughed too. "Thanks Ricky for being here. You made my day and being with my brother at home is too much for me." Ricky asked why. "I haven't seen my brother ever since my parents died in a house fire which was about 7 seven years ago." Natalie sighed. I just wish I can run away from all this pain." She started to get upset. Ricky sat up. "Shhhh, don't cry. I know you're stronger than that." The he hugged her. Natalie wiped her tears. "I know, Ricky." She smiled. They made eye contact. Then Ricky leaned in and kissed her. Natalie kissed back. She didn't know what she was doing. She likes Sam alot but Ricky alot more. Ricky kissed her again then they started making out.

Few Hours Later...

Natalie's head was on Ricky chest. They both were asleep. It was 2a.m in the morning. Then woke up. "Natalie, wake up, now?" She opened her eyes. They both gasped. "What is it, Ricky?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It felt like a shock." Natalie was confused. They both got up. "Ricky, I-I-I think you're dying?" Ricky started to walk towards his room. Natalie screamed. "RICKY!" Then Ricky just disappeared. She screamed again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then she started to fade as well. "What? No? Not me too."

Natalie opened her eyes. She saw the tube down her throat. She finally knew she was out of her coma. Then she gently pulled the tube out. She daw Sam and Jason talking quietly and Dean asleep. Jason turned around and saw Natalie. "Oh mi god, Natalie?" He walked over there and gave her a hug. She rejected. She pulled the ivy out too. "What are you doing, Natalie?" Sam asked. Natalie was in a rush. She got out of bed so quickly and felt dizzy but she doesn't care. She cares about Ricky. She started to run and snap out of the bluryness. Sam and Jason ran after her. "Natalie, come back!" They both yelled over and over. She yelled Ricky's name over and over. She finally reached to his room. She ran out of breath. There were doctors trying to revive Ricky. The she saw Dr. Carter. They spotted her. "What are you doing here, Natalie?" Dr. Carter asked. She yelled, "Save him, you have to save Ricky, you need to!" Jason and Sam caught up. "Who is this?" Jason wondered. Natalie started to cry. The doctors stopped. "Call it." Natalie screamed, "Nooooo! This can't be the end. Keep trying!" Natalie ran over to Ricky. The pulled her back. "Please let me go. I just want to say goodbye." They let her go. "Ricky, Ricky, I know you can here me. Please come back, I need you. I felt something between us. I know you did too." Ricky's spirit stood next to Natalie. He whispered, "I know." He smiled. Natalie sobbed. "You can't leave, not now." Then she kissed him on the lips. Sam's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing Natalie!" Jason pulled him back. He knew what the demon said. Then they all heard a pulse. The doctors were suprised. Ricky opened his eyes, "Natalie?" Then he smiled and coughed. She cry of happiness. "I am right here." She laughed and cry at the same time. Sam put his hands in his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The doctors checked on Ricky to see if he was okay. "Everything seems back to normal. But that is impossible." Dr. Carter said calmly. "Well, you remember when I was here and I almost died too. It's just like... magic." Natalie whispered to Dr. Carter. The she winked at him. Ricky sat up and just looked at Natalie. He smiled. "What am I ever gonna do without you?" Natalie started to blush. "Stop looking at me like that." Ricky grabbed her and hugged tight. She let go and turned around, she saw Jason and Sam was gone. Natalie felt dizzy again. Ricky got up and faced in front of Natalie. "Are you okay, sweety?" Everything started to spin to Natalie. She barely could breathe. It could be a panick attack? "Rick-k-y-y, help..." Natalie said slowly then blacked out, Ricky caught her. "Natalie, Natalie, wake up!" He started to yell. Dr. Carter walked back in and saw her lying there. "What just happened?" Dr. Carter asked suprisively. Ricky said she just fainted. Dr. Carter sighed. "Let's get her out of here."

Natalie opened her eyes slowly. She felt exactly like she was when she fainted in front of Dean's car. Then she saw Ricky passed out with his face on her leg. She smiled. But she had a really bad headache. She moaned and Ricky woke up. "How are you feeling?" Ricky asked Natalie. "I have a major headache and I feel like I am going to get sick." He laughed. "Yeah, Dr. Carter put you on meds. But they don't know what's wrong with you. I think they're trying to figure that out now." Natalie rolled her eyes. "I know I'm fine, it's just I been through alot I guess." Ricky gently took my hand and kissed it. "I'm sure you are fine." Jason walked in with Sam. Natalie's heart was beating really fast. The monitor thinging was going off. Ricky called in Dr. Carter. Dr. Carter ran in. Natalie looked at Sam, "What are you doing here?" Sam walked closer to Natalie, "What is going on between us. Ever since that night you have been acting weird lately. Please talk to me." Natalie shook her head no. She was about to cry. "I-I can't, Sam. I can't see you anymore. It's just complicated." Natalie couldn't look at him anymore. Sam became upset. "You can't do this to me. I can't just move on, Natalie! Please! Look at me!" Natalie felt the anger. She just blew it. She started screaming at Sam. "I can't do this, Sam. Just go back where you came from. I don't want to see you anymore! We're just not meant to be together!" Natalie got up. She shoved him. "Go! Sam!" Natalie started to cry. Sam wouldn't move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew there was something wrong with Natalie. She got her knees and buried her face in her hands. Sam got down to her level. He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. Natalie, please don't do this." Natalie rejected him again. She looked at him in the eyes. "Sam, I can't. If you really know what's wrong. My dreams. They're telling me I shouldn't be with you and I am just not ready. Please, can you understand that." Ricky looked at Sam. "Just listen to her, Sam. She doesn't want you to be here right now." Sam frowned. He looked at Natalie one last time. He got up and left with Dean. Natalie stared at the floor. She was thinking what did I just do? Dr. Carter came closer to Natalie. "I know what's wrong with you, Natalie. It's Sam making you like this. All that stress. You need rest." Jason nodded. Natalie said, "No I don't. I'm fine, John. I'm fine. Can I just go home." Dr. Carter responded,"Yes tomorrow morning, right now you need to sleep." Natalie rolled her eyes. She got up and wiped her eyes and hugged John. She said thanks to him for helping her. Then Ricky gave her a hug. "Are you going home or anything?" Natalie said calmly. "My parents are dead. I have no one else to be with. But I am fine I'll come in the morning so you can get your sleep." Natalie just stood there. "I will be fine. I have my own apartment. I'll see you later." Ricky smiled. Natalie nodded. "Okay." Then Dr. Carter stopped him from leaving. "Ricky, what are you going to do? You were in a car accident and your parents are gone." Ricky looked down. "I don't know." Dr. Carter sighed. "I'll cal you and help you arrange a funeral and stuff like that. Okay?" Ricky nodded. "Okay I guess." Then Ricky left the room. Jason looked at Natalie. He looked suprised. "Are you okay?" Natalie shook her head no. Jason grabbed her and hugged. "It's gonna be okay. Natalie. Just get your sleep and we can talk about it later." Natalie said okay and she got on the bed and fell asleep right after Jason left.

_Natalie opened her eyes. She saw someone sitting there staring. She got up quickly. "What are you doing?" Micheal laughed. "It's okay, Natalie. I am not going to hurt you. This is a dream." Natalie frozed. "Okay? What do you want?" "Nothing. You did the right thing about Sam." Then he faded away laughing. Natalie just stood there. But what about Ricky?_

___**THE END**_


End file.
